Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl
by RubyCrucifix
Summary: Recovered thanks BiAxDiA! Aisha is a talented magician living a privileged life in Asgard, unaware of the cruelties of the real world. However, everything will soon change, a chance encounter will change her view of the world and cause it crumble underneath her. Is Aisha strong enough to stand tall in the midst of betrayal and blood? Or will she get swallowed up by the cruel world?
1. A Crimson Shinigami

**RC: Here I am with one final new story! Aren I promise I'll stop starting stories at least until I get 2 other stories done after this! :D**

**Aren: Ok…**

**Aisha: I'm just going to leave since I'm not needed in this story**

**RC: Oh no you aren't! :O You're the main character in this story!**

**Aisha: Really? O.o**

**RC: Really**

**Aisha: You aren't joking?**

**RC: Nope**

**Aisha: *Bursts into tears of joy * THANK YOU RC! I LOVE YOU! T^T**

**RC: No problem :D**

**Eve: What could this possibly be about?**

**RC: Aisha x Elsword**

**Eve: But I thought you were devoted to Eve x Els**

**RC: I am but I do like this pairing to, just not as much as ElsEve**

**Elsa: As long as it doesn't have my brother committing suicide when Aisha cheats on him I'm fine. -.-**

**RC: There's nothing like that. Actually this will be more action packed than a typical love story. :D**

**Elsa: What's the theme? :P**

**RC: What are you? My L.A. teacher? -.- Well fine the theme is kids rebel against an oppressive societal structure. Sound good to you?**

**Elsa: I like rebellion stories like Code Geass so I'm happy.**

**RC: You won't be in it.**

**Elsa: D:**

**RC: But Aren will later on.**

**Aren: I'm scared but also kind of excited.**

**RC: It's all cool. Any ways you notice how the Elsword classes are separated by light, dark, and neutral?**

**Everyone else: Yeah.**

**RC: Well that is going to play a huge role in this story. Light classes are the upper class; they live in Asgard. Neutral classes are the middle class; they live in Midgard. Finally dark classes are the poor people they live in Nifflehiem. Dark people can't visit Asgard and are only allowed in Midgard under very strict conditions, so they wind up rotting forever usually in the slums. Midgard can visit Asgard at set times, and even go to schools in Asgard if the kid in question is talented enough. Asgard finally has free reign. They don't have any restrictions.**

**Elsword: Sounds like a harsh world.**

**RC: Oh it is. Denizens of Asgard view the denizens of Midgard as second class and they view the citizens of Niffleheim as nothing more than trash or tools to be used and then thrown away. Also the sun doesn't shine in Nifflehiem cause the light people have built over it, so it's always misty and dark down there.**

**Everyone else: How horrible! O_o**

**RC: It is. Q.Q and it is here where are story takes place. Aisha is a talented magician who resides in Asgard but certain circumstances will force her to question her own life.**

**Classes are as follows:**

**Elsword: Rune slayer (Neutral)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Light)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (Light)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (Neutral)**

**Eve: Code Empress (Light)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (Light)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (Light)**

* * *

**_Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl_**

**_A Crimson Shinigami_**

* * *

I hurry up the polished marble steps as I headed towards my next class. It was a perfectly beautiful day in Asgard as always. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in it; several rainbows streaked the air like a colorful paintbrush. The marble buildings glowed faintly as the sun struck their smooth polished white surfaces. Our fair city of Asgard was a masterpiece, a perfect painting of a glowing utopia. It was here that I resided. I hurriedly stepped inside the classroom not wanting to be late. "Aisha! Bout time you got here. What took you so long?" My friend Ara hurried over to me, her ebon hair flowing behind her as she did so. I let out an irritated sigh and adjusted my moonstone pendant, the flawless pearl white stone glowing slightly in response to my touch.

"My new schedule put the class before this at the opposite side of the building and you know that this school has an anti-teleportation field around it so I can't teleport inside of here." I explained to her. She nodded in understanding and adjusted the white collar on her school uniform. "Well that sucks, now come on let's grab a seat before class starts." We took our seats next to each other at the moment my other friend-Eve walked into the room looking majestic as usual. She glanced at us and nodded once before walking over and taking a seat next to me on the polished wooden chair lined with velvet cushioning. She leaned in closer to us, her golden eyes flickering as she did so and whispered. "There's a class-transfer student in our classroom. This is his first day here." Ara let out a disgusted sigh and my face twisted into an unpleasant grimace. A class-transfer student… That meant one of those commoners from Midgard was going to be sharing a class with me, ugh.

"I don't even see why they do that." Ara muttered angrily turning to the front and crossing her arms as she did so. Eve gave an exasperated sigh and adjusted one of her side buns, "It's just a program installed to make sure no talent goes to waste." I snorted and flipped one of my pigtails angrily, "Yeah but still… why can't they keep them in a separate classroom? " I hissed, clearly steamed. Eve shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." Ara smirked, "Maybe so they can hopefully become smarter by hanging around us." I grinned at such a silly little thought, "Yeah, well if that's the case they're wasting their time. Everyone knows that they're inferior to us, it's been proven by some of our most esteemed scientists." Eve rolled her eyes and let out a bemused little sigh, "We can hope right?" she said sounding bemused. Ara chuckled, "I know why."

We turned to her with sudden interest. "Why?" I whispered curiously. She flashed me a mischevious grin, "Cause the City officials feel bad for them." She said smugly. Eve nodded her head gracefully and I let out a low whistle as I patted Ara's shoulder. "And that is why you are my friend. Number one genius here." I smirked, marveling at Ara's wit.

The bell rang producing a sharp chiming sound signaling the start of class. The dull roar of conversation was silenced instantly as our teacher Noah walked into the classroom her expression grim and disgusted. "Listen up class! We have a class-transfer student joining our room today. We have been asked to treat him respectfully as usual." Several moans rang through the classroom in protest. Noah let out a small sigh and raised her hand signaling for the class to be quiet. "I know, I know. It's stupid but it's the city's orders." Ara shook her head, irritation scrawled all over her face. I groaned softly and laid my head down on the shiny wood of my desk. Today was going to blow so hard.

"Els RuneSword, please come in." Our teacher called out to the open door. I heard the faint scuffling of footsteps. Curious I raised my head slightly. A young man with scarlet hair and crimson eyes was standing in front of the class. His hair was slightly spiky and on each side of his head were two thin pigtails that hung down low wrapped up in white cloth. He was wearing a necklace with a single golden crystal hanging off of the black string and the standard class-transfer outfit, a black version of our school uniform. He had a somewhat mischievous somewhat abashed expression on his face and a faint smile was on his fire red lips.

_"He's really cute… too bad he's from Midgard."_ I thought disappointedly. Seriously, one of the cutest guys to arrive at our school and he has to be a filthy commoner? What a waste of good looks. He shuffled around nervously in front of the class and cleared his throat to speak. "Hello I'm Els RuneSword as you guys already know. I like chocolate and video games, and I'm a magic user." I saw several of the kids in class roll their eyes clearly annoyed. Noah gave a curt nod and pointed to a seat in the corner of the room "Thank you Mr. RuneSword for sharing that with us. Now you may take your seat to where I am pointing at." He smiled slightly and took his seat.

* * *

"Ugh, this sucks." I groaned as I was walking down the hall with my friends heading to lunch. Ara frowned and nodded her head, "Yeah. I mean seriously, are the officials mocking us here or something? Placing a commoner here?" I huffed angrily, "And he has to be cute of course." I found myself saying. I froze as I realized what I said. Ara stared at me strangely before her face broke out into a wicked grin. "Not falling for the commoner are you?" she drawled. I turned into a tomato at what she was implying, me liking a commoner? **Hell no**. "Of course not, I think it's a waste to have a commoner that good looking is all." I retorted defensively. Ara giggled and poked me lightly in the shoulder, "So you do think he's cute." I shook my head wildly, "That's all. He doesn't have anything else." Eve rolled her eyes, "Ara. Lay off of Aisha? Ok?" she tilted her head slightly, a sort of bemused exasperation crossing across her porcelain face.

We walked towards a couple talking to each other avidly. One a tall, slender, long blonde haired female elf, with delicate features and the other was a tall black haired male with tan skin and a black and red robotic arm. His long wild black hair flowed down to his back and a streak of red ran through one side of it, his robotic arm glimmered dully in the sunlight. Ara smirked as we drew closer to them, "Oh I see Ms. Rena, you hanging out with middle-class scum again?" she jeered. Rena widened her eyes and blushed slightly, her companion turned to glare at us. His gold eyes flashed menacingly at Ara before he turned back to Rena. "Ignore them." He said to Rena who then turned back to him and nodded slightly. Ara flashed a wicked grin at the male, "So what did you do to get Rena to date you Raven?" she then let out a contemptuous laugh, "Then again maybe I shouldn't be asking. Rena always tends to go for the bottom of the barrel to get herself laid."

Raven hissed softly and Ara yelped as a small bolt of fire whizzed right by her head, just brushing her hair. The smell of burnt hair permeated the air for a brief second before fading. "W-why you!" Ara shouted angrily, looking indignant. Raven smiled at her, his eyes glinting coldly. "I don't care if you insult me, but don't you dare insult Rena unless you want me to burn your smug little porcelain face." Hissing softly, her golden eyes glinting with outrage Ara summoned a wicked-looking war lance. The iron tip glittering cruelly, "Don't mess with me you peasant lest I shall skewer your guts." She threatened. Raven lifted his arm slightly, heat rippling off of it in waves. I saw a couple faint tongues of flame wrap around his arm, "Want to test me little girl?" Rena shook her head violently and stomped her foot into the ground. "Don't take her bait Raven, she'll just get you into trouble." He turned to look at her and nodded slightly, looking upset Raven extinguished the flames on his arm. Ara smirked, "Yeah you better watch yourself." Raven shot another cold glare at Ara before turning to Rena. "Let's go." He muttered angrily. Rena closed her eyes and let out an irritated huff before wrapping her arm around Raven's human arm and walking away.

Eve clucked her tongue, "Surely you are better than that?" she said. Ara whipped towards her and blushed slightly, "W-well! He was acting all high and mighty there! I couldn't stand him acting all arrogant and stuff is all!" Ara protested loudly. I giggled covering my mouth with one of my hands. Ara jerked her head back slightly and blushed even more. "W-what's that for fool?" she demanded sounding embarrassed. "You have to understand, they're commoners. They need patience and understanding. Teaching them is like teaching a dog, you have to take it slow." I smirked. Ara huffed and de-summoned her spear. "Let's just go to lunch already…" she muttered sounding abashed.

* * *

"Read this." Eve said breathlessly, holding out her digital pad in front of me. Curious I took it and read the article.

**Crimson Shinigami Strikes Again!**

Last night, 42-year old Rufus Barma,member of the

board of education and Denizen of Asgard

was found dead inside his own home.

evidence suggests that the mysterious

crimson shinigami was responsible for

the incident…

I didn't read anymore of the article. With wide eyes I handed the tablet back to Eve, horrified at what I just read. Ara turned to me curiously, her mouth stuffed with food. She swallowed loudly before asking, "What was it?" I turned to her my eyes wide as cantaloupes. "Crimson shinigami…" I trailed, a note of horror evident in my voice. Ara's eyes snapped open wide and her jaw dropped. "No way." She whispered utterly shocked. Numbly I nodded, "Yeah… there is a way." Eve turned to us her face totally calm and composed, no indication whatsoever of the shock Ara and I were feeling. "I find it odd that the so called Crimson Shinigami only goes after members of the Asgard level." Ara shook her head wildly, "Tch. No dip Sherlock. He's obviously a member of one of the lower two levels if he's going around killing people." Ara growled scathingly. I leaned in closer to Eve, "His face has never been seen right?" I questioned curiously. Eve nodded code for yes. "Then why do they call him the Crimson Shinigami? " I persisted curiously. She leaned in closer and whispered softly, barely audible over the loud roar of conversation that filled the lunchroom as if telling an important secret.

"He's called the Crimson Shinigami because each of his victims have been found dead with a blood red sword with a glowing gold rune stamped onto the blade in their chests."

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Review if you think you know who this mysterious Crimson Shinigami is? XD**

**Elsa: * Sighs***

**Ara: Why am I a **?**

**RC: Well I got tired of Aisha and Rena playing the role of the ** so I decided to try something new.**

**Elsword: I only got like 1 line this chapter :P**

**RC: Too bad… you'll get more next chapter**

**Eve: I seem totally disconnected…**

**RC: You're bitchy just not as much as Ara or Aisha.**

**Raven: I seem like a decent person.**

**RC: Cause you are.**

**Aisha: I don't care what happens cause I'm finally a main! Yay! :D**

**Elsa: You're such a selfish spoiled brat.**

**Aisha: D: WHY YOU!**

**Elsa: *Troll face ***

**RC: No fighting!**

**Glaive: Holy mother *** it's an ice cream truck!**

**RC: Glaive! No rapping! I hate rap!**

**Glaive: Then give me mai ice cream!**

**RC: NO!**


	2. An Encounter With Death

**RC: I'm back with the second chapter of Innocent Sin! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the story! I have plenty of things in store for you :D**

**Elsword: We have some very sharp readers *referring to identity of crimson shinigami* … :P**

**Aisha: *Singing* I'm a main! I'm a main! I'm a main!**

**Elsa: SHUT UP! D:**

**Aisha: XP**

**Elsword: The reviewers sure enjoyed telling you who the crimson shinigami was…**

**RC: Best part is that they're wrong but right**

**Elsword: Wha?**

**RC: They guessed correctly as to who the crimson shinigami is but they haven't figured out who Els really is XD**

**Elsa: Stop speaking in tongues woman! D:**

**RC: I'll put it this way… One blood red sword with a gold emblem on the blade, does that sound familiar? –w-**

**Aisha: Wha-oh… O_o**

**RC: Exactly… XD**

**Elsword: You sure do enjoy confusing the audience don't you?**

**RC: trolololol**

**Elsword: So what exactly is going on?**

**Ara: *just showing up* What'cha guys babbling about?**

**Elsa: Who the crimson shinigami really is…**

**Ara: We all know it is Els. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.**

**RC: But who is Els really?**

**Ara: O^O ?**

**Eve: You guys can figure it out if you wrap your head around it and twist it off its spinal cord.**

**RC: Well I'm confirming the crimson shinigami's identity and explaining who Els really is in this chapter.**

**Aisha: Can you just start the story? :p**

**RC: I will but first I want to apologize for what I'm about to do… XD Chapter begin!**

* * *

_**Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl**_

_**An Encounter with Death**_

* * *

Our school was in an absolute uproar once news of the murder broke out. Everywhere I went people were showing each other the article, debating as to how this could've happened, and watching the news looking for an update in the case. This was the Crimson Shinigami's ninety-ninth victim and the city was now in a state of high alert, security had been amped up severely and several students were being interviewed.

"Can't believe this… We can't go off school-grounds without an escort and we now have to be in our rooms by nine o'clock." Ara grumbled as we headed towards the library. Eve sighed irritably, "These are necessary security measures Ara. Do you know how close Barma's house is to our school? What would happen if he or she tried to target the students next?" Eve explained her voice calm and stern. Ara smirked smugly, "I'd love to see him go after me. I'd skewer that so called shinigami and we'd be having shinigami on a kabob once I got through with him." I glanced back behind me as if expecting someone to come up behind me and stab me before looking at Ara worriedly. "Are you kidding me? Some of his victims were top military officials." I whispered breathlessly. Ara growled angrily before stomping her foot into the ground like a two year old.

"Shut up! Whose side are you on?" She shouted angrily at me. I recoiled at the sight of her golden eyes flashing a murderous blood red before regaining my composure. "I just don't want to see you die is all." I said softly, a note of concern in my voice. Ara huffed loudly and drew her lips into a pout. "W-well!" she stammered taken aback, "How come you guys don't think I'm capable? I scored the highest all-around in terms of my combat abilities!" Eve clucked her tongue and nodded her head bemusedly, "Ara, Ara, Ara…always so reckless" she smiled thinly. Ara's face flushed a crimson red before she crossed her arms looking rather ruffled.

I let out an angry huff, my face twisting into an unpleasant sneer at the sight of the people who were sitting on OUR spot in the library. I nudged Ara's and Eve's shoulder gently and pointed to the three figures who were sitting on the velvet couch around an engraved wooden coffee table. "Look it, it's the commoner loving Rena, the dip Raven, and that dork Els." I whispered to my two friends. Ara hissed angrily like a teapot blowing off steam. I could see her blood-pressure rise visibly and she was shaking faintly with fury. Eve giggled softly, "Breath Ara, breath." Ara drew several deep breaths in an attempt to control herself before marching over to the three, a fake smile plastered all over her face.

"Rena… If you're going to prostitute yourself at least do it off of school grounds." Rena's mouth dropped open and she looked indignant. Raven glared menacingly at Ara, and Els just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "W-why you! How come you are so horrible to others?" Rena said sounding very hurt and upset. Ara sneered, 'I just don't like it when girls are so desperate to get pleasured they prostitute themselves to somebody of a lower class. That's how STDs are spread." Els let out a loud exasperated sigh, "God! Are almost all the girls bitches here?" he fiddled with his necklace and smirked at Ara. Something about seeing that expression on a commoner's face made me pissed; apparently it made Ara pissed to. "Why you little brat! Care to repeat that?" Ara glowered menacingly at Els. Els snorted softly narrowing his eyes; I felt a bucket of ice water get dumped over me at the cruel expression on his face. "I'm sorry Ms. What's-her-face. Was I too subtle for you?" the corners of his mouth twisted into a thin smile. Something seemed off about him… He seemed much darker now.

"I said you were a B-I-T-C-H and just in case you can't spell that's bitch for you." Ara let out a shout of rage before grabbing Els by the collar of his uniform, "Listen up you arrogant son of a bitch!" She growled menacingly at Els shaking him slightly, "You aren't in Midgard so watch your tongue lest it shall get ripped out of your skull and I'll be more than happy to do it." She then threw Els roughly down into the couch. Raven glowered at Ara, "I hope the Crimson Shinigami kills you next, he'd be doing the world a service." He spat angrily. Ara smirked maliciously at him, "Please the Shinigami should kill Rena next if he really wants to do the world a favor, get rid of dem hookers." Raven stood up in one angry motion, "Rena is worth a hundred of you!" he shouted viciously at Ara who smirked faintly. "Naah, my standards are higher. I'd just give myself up to people of the same class as me, but poor little Rena can't get laid because nobody in their right mind would want to tap that." Raven clenched his fists and stepped closer to her hissing softly. Ara pointed her finger out and flipped him off.

"Is there a problem here?" A male voice asked irritably. I turned to the source of it and an ebon haired male with wide golden eyes, and pale porcelain skin. He was wearing the standard school uniform and pair of tortoise shell glasses was perched on the bridge of his finely sculpted nose. Ara spun around and looked down blushing slightly, "Nothing…brother." She muttered embarrassedly. Her brother cocked an eyebrow at her, "You sure?" Ara scowled bitterly at him before turning to us, "Let's go…" she mumbled. We turned around prepared to leave.

"Ms. Rainsworth, can I speak with you?" Ara's brother questioned. Sighing, I turned around and nodded my head, "Sure…" I groaned. Eve tapped me on the shoulder lightly, "We'll be waiting for you outside." I nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Eve." I stood there for a little while as I watched my friends depart. I turned towards Ara's brother-Aren scowling. "What is it that you want from me?" He sighed softly and beckoned for me to come closer, reluctantly I obeyed. "Ara hasn't been bullying class-transfer students has she?" he whispered softly.

I snorted irritably and crossed my arms, "Why should you care?" Aren rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. "I don't approve of the way we bully the class-transfer students. They worked hard to get here, and I think it's shameful how we harass them for trying to have a better life." I laughed bitterly, "God. You sound like Rena when you go around spewing nonsense about treating everyone equally. The judgment system separated us for a reason." He looked to the side, a sad wistful look in his wide golden eyes, "I think it's rather cruel that our position in life is determined by luck of the draw." I let out an angry sigh, _"Damn, he's so annoying…"_ I thought irritably, "Well the judgment system is in place to make sure that the RIGHT people get the privilege." A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, "You have no clue just how awful it is, do you?" I gave my ponytails an angry flip and stomped my foot into the ground like I was about to throw a hissy-fit, "Why do I bother wasting my breath on you?" The corners of his lips twisted into a grimace, "Because deep down you know I have a point." I huffed, incredibly annoyed at this point. "Whatever you idiot, I'm leaving now." Aren bowed deeply, "Goodbye . I hope you take heed my words." With an irritated sigh I stomped out of the library to join my friends.

* * *

We were strolling around the garden casually, enjoying the sensation of the warm sun hitting our skin. "So did my brother come and give you that high and mighty lecture about treating everyone fairly?" Ara smirked as we sauntered down the cheerful cobbled path. I rolled my eyes and felt the corners of my lips twist into a bemused smile, "Yes he did." Ara shook her head in disbelief, "God, I wish he'd stop doing that. It is embarrassing." She scowled irritably. Eve laughed softly, "You're brother is just doing what he thinks is right." Ara whipped her head around to glare at Eve, "But he's making himself look like a complete idiot in the process." As we continued walking I noticed a certain red head bending down in front of a group of golden sun lilies. He was carefully taking some scissors and snipping them gently off the light green stalks. Ara hissed the outrage clearly evident in her voice, "You peasant! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted at Els who then turned around looking startled, his crimson eyes widened in shock. "I'm just picking some flowers to send home to my family, I see kids doing it all the time here and these flowers are really pretty. I think they'd enjoy seeing sun lilies since they only grow in Asgard normally…" he trailed looking rather taken aback. Ara stormed over to him and she bent down so her golden eyes were level with his ruby eyes, "Listen up peasant, you…can't…do…that." She growled maliciously at Els who flinched, "But I see all the other kids doing it." He said defensively.

Ara slapped him harshly causing him to drop the lilies and cover his cheek as it turned a blotchy red. I smirked, "Hey Els, were any of those other kids wearing black?" I jeered. Els widened his eyes and looked down. "N-no…" he mumbled softly. Ara let out a contemptuous bark of laughter, "You're a class-transfer. You're not a noble, so don't think you can go around doing whatever you please." She bent down scooping up the lilies before she ripped the golden heads off the stalks. "Now pick that up you commoner." She demanded. Els glared at her hatefully before bending over to pick them up. "Oh one more thing kid, give me those scissors so you can't pull this again." With an agitated sigh Els handed her the scissors. The steel shining brightly in the sun, "Good boy," Ara smirked cruelly. She then whipped around to face us again, the scissors glittering in her hand, "Let's boot ladies."

* * *

"Els! Mr. RuneSword!" Our teacher Noah shouted angrily at him, Els head shot up looking startled. "Give me whatever you were doing!" Noah demanded. Sighing he scuffled to the front of the class and slapped down a black-colored handheld gaming system on the desk. I smirked amusedly, "God that commoner's an idiot." At the sight of the game Noah growled angrily, her ice-blue eyes flashing menacingly. "We don't play games in class Mr. Runesword unless you wish to get into trouble." With those words she smashed the stapler on her desk into the handheld scattering little shards of plastic all over, the class busted out in laughter. "Now please be seated Mr. RuneSword, I'll be talking to you after class." His crimson eyes flashed a murderous blood red before he shuffled back to his desk looking irritated and upset. Ara leaned in closer to me, "God that was hilarious, that guy's stupidity will never cease to amaze me." She whispered, I nodded in agreement entertained by the scene that had just occurred.

* * *

"Crap!" I yelped loudly. Startled Eve whipped towards me looking concerned, "What is it Ms. Aisha?" I buried my head in my hands and shook them exasperatedly, "I forgot some of my stuff back at class I that I need to work on." I groaned cursing my own idiocy. Ara smirked, "Wow…" I sighed irritably, "I know… total bubble head move. Would you guys mind saving me a seat at lunch?" Ara raised her eyes to the heavens before punching me lightly in the shoulder, "Of course not! Now hurry!" she said cheerfully to me. I nodded appreciatively and darted away from them, back to class.

I knocked on the door softly. No answer… How unusual. Frowning I turned the polished brass doorknob slightly earning a cla-chak from it before stepping inside. The door closed behind me with a soft thud causing me to jump slightly. I turned around and a strangled cry erupted from my throat.

There was my teacher lying lifelessly on the floor, a blood red sword embedded in the chest. Blood bubbled from the wound, the bubbles popping before streaming down. Around the sword a gold magic circle hissed softly, an icy blue gem floated out of the circle before drifting into the hand of her attacker. My eyes followed the gem and I gasped softly upon sight of the murderer. He had violent red haired that was extremely spiky and messy. It was side swept and a small portion of the hair was black, and a thin river of his hair flowed down like a river of blood. He was clad in a black sleeveless turtleneck with an elaborate pattern on it, and he was wearing black pants. The front of the pants was covered in sword-shaped armor, and he was wearing a red belt. Several sword-shaped ornaments dangling stiffly from the belt, and he had a silver sword-shaped earring in one ear and around his neck was a silver chain; in which a silver sword studded with a crimson ruby hung.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about him was his face, it was sharp and angular. His eyes glittered a murderous blood red, and a faint smirk crossed his thin blood red lips. I shivered as I felt a bucket of ice water get dumped over me. He radiated a cruel beauty and he carried himself with such a deadly grace. His aura felt cold and dark and it sucked all of the warmth out of the room. He was from Nifflehiem-the lowest level, judging from that aura. "You're the Crimson Shinigami, aren't you?" I demanded. My voice trembled slightly. He nodded his head, "What gave it away? The crimson sword?" his voice was all sharp edges and glass and I gulped loudly. He took a menacing step closer to me, "It's a real shame you had to walk in here. Now I'm going to have to kill you." I clenched my teeth. "What is that you're holding?" I questioned angrily. A dark chuckle rang from his lips, "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything, but all right I'll tell you…" My stomach twisted into a thousand knots.

"This is Ms. Noah's soul." A surprised gasp escaped my lips, "W-why are you collecting souls?" I stammered. He flashed a sadistic grin at me, his canines unusually sharp. "I sold my soul to the devil to strike a contract so that way I could have my dearest wish granted." I shuddered at the possibility of what that might be. "What could low-level trash from Nifflehiem want from life?" I growled angrily. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I'd be careful if I were you judging from your situation…" I felt his icy aura grow colder and I started to shiver as my breath started to form little puffs of steam and the windows started to frost over. "However, since you're going to die I'll tell you," he continued in a menacing tone.

"I made a contract where if I collected a thousand souls I could have my desire to destroy the judgment system become a reality." I widened my eyes, "But that would destroy the entire governmental system! We'd be thrown into anarchy! You'd destroy the whole damn city!" I shouted angrily. He grinned diabolically at me, "Do I really look like I give a damn? What has the so-called system done to benefit us people who have to live in Nifflehiem? Not a damn thing!" he spat viciously. "So I'm going to destroy this world!" he continued. He sounded infuriated and upset. I summoned my staff prepared to take him on, "I won't let you destroy this world. It's fine as it is!" I whispered softly. He hissed angrily and summoned a blood red sword from a silver sheath that just materialized out of thin air. _"How the fuck did he do that? Our anti-teleportation field is supposed to block any spacial magic!"_ I started to hyperventilate.

Upon seeing my fear he sneered at me, "It's fine to you because you live pampered in your little glass castle while us commoners and so-called lowlife trash suffer and are humiliated by you arrogant brats." He pointed the glowing sword at me, "I'm going to shatter your perfect little glass world and laugh as you lie there bleeding it out." I raised my staff, the heart shaped end pulsating softly with a flickering purple light. "Bring it on, I will stop you right here." I said threateningly finally getting over my fear

"You can be number one o' one to die."

* * *

**RC: Aaaand cut! I apologize for any confusion.**

**Elsword: What the ** is infinity sword doing here? O_o**

**RC: Lol major plot twist.**

**Elsword: -.-**

**Ara: Why am I a **!**

**Aren: You are a horrible little sister XD**

**Ara: WAAAAH!**

**Elsa: Why is my little bro a homicidal maniac?**

**RC: I can't tell you lest I spoil the story.**

**Elsa: :P**

**Rena: I'm not a hooker! Q.Q**

**RC: Try telling Ara that.**

**Ara: Q.Q WAAAAAH!**

**Elsword: So am I an Infinity Sword or a Rune Slayer? O_o**

**RC: O^O I'll explain next chapter.**

**Elsword: JUST PICK ONE!**

**RC: I will, geez. Remember to R&R if you like the story!**


	3. Crimson Riot

Past

**RC: Here I am with the third chapter to Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl. In this chapter Elsword makes some trouble and Aisha nearly dies. :D *Hands Ever, Me-Sama, and Revolutionized a cupcake * Thanks for continuously supporting my story. I hope you like carrot cake. :D**

**Aisha: Why did you put a smiley face after the sentence where I nearly die? –v-**

**RC: Cause you're a PvP whore XD**

**Aisha: D:**

**Everyone else: So true… especially EM after dat damn revamp**

**Aisha: Don't hate on me cause I'm awesome… :P**

**Elsa: As soon as KoG makes me a playable character your days are numbered girly. –o-**

**RC: Elsa you're more likely to be a dungeon boss than a playable character… :P**

**Elsa: Why can't I be both? OAO They did it for that creepy pedophile Raven…**

**Raven: ELSA! I'M NOT A PEDO! D; **

**Elsa: Than what's with all the Raven x Chung, Elsword (Oh my god if he really gets with my brother I will shoot myself) x Raven, and then Aisha x Raven (Those two creeps deserve each other)?**

**Aisha: HEY! QAQ**

**Raven: Shut it! Not my fault I'm the only adult out of all of you guys! Besides you are not one to complain about the yaoi with your Black Butler collection!**

**Elsa: Pfft… Whatever. Then again if you get with Rena I suppose that's rocking the cradle for Rena. XD**

**Rena: How? QAQ**

**Elsa: You're like 500 years old… :P**

**RC: Rena don't pay attention to Elsa. It's Rena x Raven forever**

**Elsa: Cause he has no one else.**

**Raven: At least I get fan art and people don't confuse me with someone from Grand Chase.**

**Elsa: I'm far more awesome than Elesis.**

**RC: Elesis would like to have a word with you…**

**Elesis has entered the room.**

**Elesis: Elsa! We'll settle this with a duel! D:**

**Elsa: Sounds awesome… :D**

**Elesis: :D**

**RC: Those two are so alike it's scary… O.o**

**Everyone else: Yup… Q.Q**

**RC: What are you guys crying about? **

**Aisha: The thought of two Elsas make me want to curl up and die…**

**RC: Whatever… Chapter start!**

* * *

_**Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl**_

_**Crimson Riot**_

* * *

He lunged at me as fast as lightning.

I threw myself to the side with yelp of surprise; damn he's really fast. There was a sharp stinging sensation I looked down at where it was coming from. There were three shallow cuts that were sweating little crimson beads of blood. "_How did he do that?_" I could've sworn I avoided his initial swing. Upon seeing the surprise on my face he smirked viciously at me. "Not bad for lowlife scum, eh?" I glared at him, "Don't get too cocky. Trash is still trash no matter how toxic it is." I growled. I raised my staff and pointed it at him, "Super Nova!" I cried wildly. A violently swirling sphere of purple energy shot out of the tip and demolished the room. "_Too easy…_" I thought smugly to myself. "That wasn't supposed to be an attack now?" his voice drawled. I winced at the sharp glass tone cutting my eardrums. "H-how?!" I screamed. He was standing in the middle of the room looking a little ruffled but otherwise he seemed completely unfazed. A faint red aura floated above his skin.

"You're just so weak. How is Asgard superior when their top students are so damn weak?" he marveled a cold smirk on his thin lips. "You can't even manage mana properly." He drawled and at those words I felt my cheeks flame. How dare he insult me! "I won't tolerate your insults anymore!" I screamed, "I will end you and your little games!" I slammed the butt of my staff into the ground and several objects glowed with a violet glow and they started to float. They shot towards the Shinigami at an incredible velocity. He rolled his eyes bemusedly and darted out of the way impossibly fast. "Sword Blasting!" he stuck out his glowing red sword and three more glowing red swords appeared out of thin air. "_HOW?_" I screamed to myself. He shouldn't be able to do that! I slammed myself into the ground just barely in time to avoid getting my guts blasted out. I flinched as I felt them sail over me, hissing wickedly. I heard a sharp thud and several objects crash into the floor.

Growling I pushed myself up, my palms and knees stinging from my fall. "YOU CHEATER!" I screeched. He chuckled darkly and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault you're so incompetent." He lifted his sword up again prepared to strike. My hand erupted into a brilliant blaze of fire and I thrusted it at him. "Take that!" I shouted. He leapt to the side as the fiery orb sailed right by him, exploding violently upon coming into contact with the wall. "Noob…" he drawled lazily and lunged towards me again. I leapt up and I noticed three small swords trailing right behind him. I launched several star balls at him and he had to leap backwards to avoid getting nailed by the schizoid balls of light. "God you're annoying, just die already." He scowled irritably at me. I smirked at him savoring the expression on his face.

"I'll die when I see you rot away in a jail cell." I jeered at him, "It's probably a palace for your class." His face twisted into a mask of rage, "Why you bitch…PHANTOM SWORD!" I yelped as the faint glowing outline of a golden sword slashed me across my thigh. I collapsed to the floor clutching at the wound desperately as it streamed blood. He smiled coldly at me and strolled up to me, his sword raised and prepared to end me. He brought it down…

I swung my staff up just in time to deflect the strike; small sparks flying as the sword recoiled from the shock of the impact. "Screw driver!" I shouted. A swirling mass of purple energy revolved around my staff and I lunged forward like I was wielding a war lance, the energy swirling all around me as I charged him. I crashed into him and with a surprised yelp he was sent flying into the bookshelf. Several books flew out of the shelves and crashed down on him. "So is that good enough for you?" I sneered at him. Rubbing his head he pushed himself up to his knees. Smirking confidently I approached him, he lashed out and swung his sword wildly at me. I sneered as the blow completely fell short, "What was tha-?" my words were cut short as a sharp pain exploded throughout my gut. A red haze exploded throughout my vision and I fell to the ground, I finally noticed the faint shimmering outline of a giant sword. He grinned wickedly as he strolled over to my limp form. My vision started to grow fuzzy and I felt faint.

"Your day of judgment has come. As the harbinger of death I shall hereby reap your soul."

He lifted his sword above his head prepared to end me once and for all. I closed my eyes waiting for the end. I heard the door bang open and several footsteps came storming through. "Hands over your head! Your under arrest!" I heard several voices shout. Warily I looked up. Several officers clad in their navy blue uniforms were crowding the doorway their pistols raised prepared to shoot. I heard the Shinigami sigh exasperatedly, "Yeah…because I become the number one criminal by surrendering every time someone tells me to… great call, great call." The lead officer clenched his teeth, "Hold your tongue trash. Do you not see the position you are in?" he hissed angrily, the Shinigami busted out into a blood curdling maniacal laughter. "I think YOU should consider the position you're in." The officer growled, "Fire boys!" The loud banging of gunfire exploded throughout the air.

"Bitch… puh-lease." The Shinigami drawled. An audible gasp of surprise rang throughout the room, "H-how?" I heard someone question angrily a note of fear in his voice. That elicited another round of demonic laughter. "You guys are just really pathetic, it must have been the result of all those years of being spoiled. You've been growing fat." Through my hazy vision I saw him summon another sword, this one black and red before he charged at the officers. I started to float away from my body and then all went to black.

* * *

The wild beeping of machines woke me up with a violent start. I shot up, my face dripping with cold sweat. I shivered as several chills ran down my body and I looked around. It seemed like I was in the hospital. Everything was a pure snowy white, sunlight streamed through the windows in brilliant streaks scattering rainbow shards all over the place. I sighed happy to be alive and buried myself in the bed. It felt sooo soft, the linen sheets were clean, crisp, and airy. I laid my head down on the pillow sinking slightly as the pillow puffed up around the edges. Oh my god this was heaven. I'm so glad to be alive.

"Aisha, are you okay?" A soft male voice called out worriedly. I glanced up to find a young blonde-haired man with wide sky blue eyes and a soft almost girly face approaching me. His long blonde mane was pulled back into a ponytail and he was carrying an enormous wicker basket loaded with various sweets and items of the sort. "Hiya Chung," I smiled softly at him and he approached my bedside before sitting down on the edge gingerly. "I'm so glad you're alive… I heard all about the incident from my dad who was watching the news. Did the Crimson Shinigami really go after you?" I looked into his delicate features and noted just how wide his eyes were with shock. He seemed really upset, "Yeah he did, but I'm fine now." I reassured him. He slumped his shoulders slightly as he relaxed giving a huge sigh of relief.

"Did they catch him?"

Chung looked at me sadly and shook his head. My stomach flipped a couple of times before plunging into a bucket of ice water. "How couldn't they of gotten him?" I whispered furiously. Chung shook his head wildly causing his long blonde hair to whip around furiously and shrugged. "Apparently the Shinigami was able to give them the slip by jumping out the windows, after that he just disappeared." I gnashed my teeth together, "H-how could… they let some…_TRASH_ escape?" I hissed furiously. He sighed irritably and patted me on the shoulder, "The whole school is in an uproar. Several students have actually been withdrawn because everyone is so concerned about security." My mouth dropped open forming a perfect little "o". "D-did anyone of my friends withdraw to?" I whispered worriedly. Chung gave me a reassuring smile, "No. Not that I've heard of, but I did hear that Eve's parents were giving her some grief about her decision to stay." I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Eve's parents are a bunch of worry warts." A warm chuckle escaped from his pale pink lips. "That's a parent's job, right? They're supposed to care for us in anyway possible."

At those words my thoughts wandered to the Crimson Shinigami. He didn't look much older than me… Where were his parents? What kind of parents would allow their son to make contracts with demons and go around killing people? "…Sha…Aisha!" I felt myself being shook slightly. With a rapid shake of my head I snapped out of my daze. Chung looked at me curiously, "Are you all right? You look a little weird." I raised both of my hands up wildly in protest, "Yeah I'm just thinking about something the Shinigami said." He rolled his eyes, "Why would you be thinking about anything he said?" I shuddered slightly, "He mentioned something about destroying the judgment system." At those words Chung's eyes widened into cantaloupes. "You're joking…" his voice was a hushed whisper. I shook my head wildly, "No I'm not…" I replied quietly.

"Oh my god… that's serious! You need to alert the authorities immediately!" He yelped loudly. I nodded my head in agreement, "Yes. So let's book." Chung's azure eyes widened in shock, "N-now?" he uttered. I shook my head in confirmation and gripped his arm tightly, "B-but your wounds, not to mention…" he protested weakly looking outside the window taking a very sudden interest in the schizoid rainbow the sun was scattering all over the walls. "Not to mention what?" I questioned warily. He looked at me a thin smile on his lips, "Not to mention the mob of reporters who are hovering outside the hospital ready to mob you at any second." I let out an exasperated sigh and threw my arms up to the heavens, "Those damn piranhas!" He laughed brightly at those words, "Welcome to the shark tank now that you're a veritable celebrity."

I turned towards him my eyes the size of watermelons, "Say what?" He smiled bemusedly and adjusted his long thick ponytail. "You're the only person to have been targeted by the Crimson Shinigami and survived so far." I let out a horrified gasp, "Then what about all those officers?" my voice was a hushed whisper. Chung gestured to a set of polished wooden double doors at the opposite end of the hospital. "They might make it, but they might not. One things for sure they won't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon." I looked towards the doors all feeling fleeing from my body, "That's ICU…" I mumbled stunned. Chung's lips drew themselves into a faint grimace. I shook my head clearing myself of the sudden wave of shock, "Let's go NOW. He needs to be stopped before anybody else gets hurt." He shot a concerned glance at me, "Are you feeling alright? Your wounds were horrendous, I thought you were going to die there for a minute."

I bobbed my head up and down and reached for a couple of silky lilac ribbons that were laying on my nightstand and put my long, thick, and wavy lavender hair up in my signature twin tails. "Let's go now, I need to tell the authorities this. NOW." He inclined his head slightly, "I agree. You have some very important things to tell them." His voice was feathery light, but it was strong and confident. One thing was for certain; he was just as concerned about the recent turn of events as I was. I shifted around on the bed a little before turning to him, "Would there happen to be anybody I can talk to now so I won't have to waste my time in bureaucratic hell trying to secure myself an escort?" He dipped his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he did so, "Yes there is. Major Vanessa Klein is here overseeing security and the hunt for the Crimson Shinigami." I stared at him intensely and observed his nervous fidgeting movements for a while before opening my mouth to speak.

"Perfect. Now where is her office?"

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Q.Q**

**Eve: now what's the matter with you? :P**

**RC: I hate doing action scenes… they always come off as slow and clunky to me, and the worst part is all my stories require them! WAAAAAHH! * Starts to cry***

**Elsword: Get over it RC.**

**RC: WAAAH! I HATE DOING THOSE F*ING ACTION SCENES! I SUCK AT THEM! WHY MUST THEY BE SO DAMN HARD! QAQ Q.Q**

**Glaive: *Suddenly appears * So was'sup kiddies? :D**

**Rena: *Points at RC ***

**Glaive: Oh I see… XD**

**Chung: Please get rid of her… her crying is starting to irritate me.**

**Ara: Me too, and she keeps ignoring me…**

**Glaive: I'll be happy to get rid of her… :D**

**RC: WAAAAH! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF MEANIES! QAQ OAO**

**RC was banned for excessive whining.**

**Ara: So like kids… uhm, remember to R&R. More will be coming up next chapter. **

**Glaive: *Pulls out script * Let's see… Chapter 4 will apparently be the biggest chapter, we learn all about Elsword's past and find out why there was an effin' rune slayer even though Elsword is an infinity sword.**

**Elsword: Hallelujah! I was starting to get a headache there!**

**Glaive: *Reads script some more * But first she plans to start up a story where everyone gets killed off and update all her other stories at least one more chapter. She's really thankful for the continued support of her stories.**

**Everyone else: O_o Care to repeat that?**

**Glaive: She's grateful for the continued support of her stories.**

**Everyone else: No, before all that something about killing us off. OAO**

**Glaive: She's planning to start up a new story taking place in post-apocalyptic Elrios and apparently we all die. Oh, Elsa is the star by the way. **

**Ara: RC hates me even more than you Aisha. Q_Q**

**Aisha: You are so nice Ara. :D**

******Ara: QAQ**


	4. Pursuit of the Dark Truth

**RC: Woot! My mom has finally went out of town for the weekend so you can expect an updating spree from me! :D I'm here with an update for Innocent Sin because according to the poll it was my most popular story. Oh, FYI I've changed my pen name to RubyCrusade but you guys can still call me RC.**

**Elsword: You know most 15 year old anime freak girls go on a video gaming spree or watch anime while their parents are out… :/**

**RC: Yeah but I'm now officially addicted to I really do have a blast typing up stories and seeing people's reactions *Hands all my faithful supporters a cupcake * I managed to get red velvet cupcakes this time :D**

**Aren: You will sleep though? O_o**

**RC: Course I will already made that mistake when I spent all night playing Elsword course I'm not playing much of it now cause I'm so busy typing up fanfictions… OwO**

**Elsa: Wow… for being ADHD you can sure focus.**

**RC: If I enjoy what I'm doing why yes… yes I can. I have my glass of milk, my slices of pizza, my ramen from the plastic bags, and my YouTube playlist all ready. So be prepared for the flood of updates plus another story. =w=**

**Aren: I wish you'd stop starting stories cause you then find yourself knee-deep in obligations and crap.**

**RC: :/ I know but when I have a good idea I just have to type it up… I've had like two good ideas overnight but I'll only do one. I'll hold off on the puella magi Madoka magica parody 'til later.**

**Raven: Considering Madoka Magica in general can you please not start it up at all? I really don't want to watch Rena get her head bit off.**

**RC: You won't have to…**

**Raven: *Breathes sigh of relief ***

**RC: Cause you'll be Mami! :D**

**Raven: QAQ**

**Rena: Thank god! –w-**

**Raven: OAO RENA! WHY YOU SO MEAN?! QAQ**

**RC: But yeah back on topic… This chapter of Innocent Sin is one of the most important chapters because we go visit Nifflehiem and learn all about Elsword's past. **

**Aisha: I'm so happy MY story is doing well. =w=**

**RC: Whatever :/ Chapter Begin! :D**

* * *

_**Innocent Sin: Damnation Boy and Atonement Girl**_

_**Pursuit of the Dark Truth**_

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of the hospital wing I was blinded by the glare of a thousand camera flashes.

"Aisha is it true…"

"How do you feel?"

"What are your thoughts on the incident?"

The reporters shouted as they brandished their mikes and snapped pictures of me. Chung glared at them and stepped protectively in front of me. "Leave her alone! She doesn't feel like talking, she has to go take care of important business!" he shouted angrily at the paparazzi. Upon hearing those words the paparazzi exploded with more questions for me it was disorienting. All those blinding flashes of light gave me a severe headache and left little lurid dots of color dancing in my vision.

They crowded in on Chung and I like a pack of wolves and I felt like I was being suffocated. I never liked large crowds. Chung gripped my wrists and pulled me safely through the swarm, as soon as we broke free we ran for it and the school of piranhas followed us. We were finally able to lose them at the third corner. "Thank god we finally lost them…" Chung breathed as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees. I was collapsed out on the ground on my knees and I was breathing hard as well. "No kidding, they were like cockroaches." I sighed exasperatedly as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Chung smiled at me before straightening himself. "Ms. Klein office should be around the corner up a flight of stairs." He informed me. I nodded before pushing myself off the floor. "Well let's go." I said. He nodded and we took off once more.

We ascended the marble staircase coming to a pair of imposing oak doors. In front of the doors stood two guards wielding lances and clad in heavy silver armor. I raised my chin and walked up to them. "Hello sirs, I'm Aisha Rainsworth and I need to speak to Major Vanessa Klein please." I stated calmly. They exchanged a nervous glance before bowing, "She's right here come on in if you want to." I nodded thankfully and turned towards Chung, "Would you mind waiting out here for me? I'm sure the guards will protect you from the sharks." Chung chuckled softly and nodded his head, "Of course I'll wait, just go on in there and inform the Major." I smiled appreciatively at him, "Thanks." He dipped his head slightly and I opened the heavy doors and stepped inside.

Sunlight streamed through the windows playing on the azure strands of Vanessa's hair as she bent over a mountain of paperwork with an irritated expression on her face. I walked up to her and she glanced up as she heard the soft clacking of my footsteps against the polished wood. "Good day Ms. Rainsworth, how may I help you?" Her stormy gray eyes met my eyes and I suddenly felt very small in comparison to her. I sat down on the chair in front of her desk and leaned in timidly. "I have something I need to inform you about concerning the Crimson Shinigami." I said my voice wavering slightly. Her thin lips curled up into a smile and she leaned in, resting her elbows on the desk. "Please do tell me." She replied with a note of interest. I shifted around nervously and proceeded to tell her everything.

After I was done telling her about my encounter the corners of her mouth turned down into a concerned frown. "I see… that is some extremely disturbing news." I fidgeted around a little and a question came floating into my mind, "How'd he even get in here? I mean his aura would've given him dead away!" I shot out suddenly. Vanessa grimaced and she bent over pulling something out of her desk drawer. She withdrew a small black ring with an arcane rune etched onto it and threw it down on the desk. "This is how he got in. He used this ring to disguise his aura." My eyes widened into cantaloupes, "An aura moderator? I thought those things were myth!" I shouted sounding as shocked as I've ever been. Aura moderators were talismans that could be used to change an aura so one could mimic the aura of a person of a class one level above the user. They were a myth… Or so I thought.

Vanessa shook her head softly, "No they're not myth, but I could've sworn the military destroyed all the moderators a long time ago." She smirked bemusedly, "Maybe he received it from that so called "demon" I mean there is a myth that an ancient spirit by the name of Hel resides in the lowest level of Nifflehiem." I gasped softly; I was getting way in over my head here. Demons? Spirits? Aura moderators? What the hell? "Then how did he get into our school?" I inquired softly. Vanessa's face twisted into a stormy scowl, "He was posing as a class-transfer student by the name of Els RuneSword." I swore under my breath, I knew something was off about that guy! "So who is he really?" I spat furiously. Vanessa's eyebrows came crashing down above her eyes and she pulled out a manila envelope and threw it down on the desk before ripping the papers out of it. "His real name is Elsword Scarlethart and he's been a thorn in our side for a couple of years now." My jaw dropped open, "I heard of him…isn't he the leader of that rebel movement that started about two years ago?" Vanessa smiled darkly, "Yes he's the head of the rebellion movement in Nifflehiem and even before the Crimson Shinigami incidents he's caused several deaths through sabotage and inciting the other people of Nifflehiem to rebel against the system."

My blood boiled at the description of a piece of lowlife trash acting so arrogantly. Who was he to go around criticizing us and inciting rebellion? "This is just the latest stunt he's pulled and if the myths have any base of truth to them, we could all be in serious trouble here." I heard Vanessa state sternly. I shivered violently as the room suddenly lost all of its warmth. "He has to be stopped…" I breathed softly. Vanessa adjusted her tortoise shell glasses and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes he does so I have a favor to ask of you." My head shot up rapidly at those words. "What?" I asked warily. The Major drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I need you to track down the Crimson Shinigami and discover his whereabouts and what his next moves will be so we know how to stop him." She explained calmly. My heart started to pound wildly and my stomach twisted into a hundred knots, the world spun around like a merry-go-round and all feeling fled my body.

"W-wh-why m-me?" I finally managed to stammer.

"You were the only one to survive an encounter with the Shinigami and considering how grievous your injuries were I'm sure he wouldn't expect you to be coming after him. You won't even have to engage him in direct combat if you play the game right. Hell, he might not even know you're there since Nifflehiem is so large." She explained while my insides were being frozen over with ice. "I-I'm going to Nifflehiem?" I stammered while staring at her like she just went completely insane. This had to be a joke… The Major smirked devilishly at me, "Provided you choose to accept." I scowled irritably, "Well do I have much of a choice?" She raised her eyebrows to the ceiling, "You could say you're not up to it." I laughed bitterly, "And damage my reputation? No thanks." Vanessa gave me an amused sigh, "So I take it you accept?" I nodded my head bemusedly. Vanessa flashed me an approving grin and leaned in closer.

"Ok so here is what I want you to do…"

* * *

As I ran I looked up at the stormy gray clouds with interest. This was my first time down in Midgard and I was actually shocked on how different it was from Asgard. There was no climate control for one so this place experienced a wide variety of weather. Another thing was that everything just seemed a little more crude and rough here. The houses were smaller and made out of wood and stone and such instead of marble, and the streets were more crowded and dirtier. I wrinkled my nose upon catching sight of the litter that was scattered all over the place. If someone tried that in Asgard they would be subject to up to a month in jail. The people were also ruder. They shouted, they glared at me, they were crowding the sidewalks wearing ratty clothing and asking for money, and they were just all over the place. I wrapped my cloak around me a little tighter and approached my destination. I brushed my fingers over the gigantic rock that was blocking the entrance before using my telekinesis to roll it out of the way. I peered into the hole trying to see something in the void. I peeked my head in and recoiled as a blast of moist frigid air slapped me. Shivering from the sudden blast of cold I descended the passageway.

I kept tripping over stones and such cause it was so dark in here. I seriously wished that I could've taken the official entrance but Major Vanessa insisted that I took the secret passageway because she didn't want to take the chance of my arrival being noticed by anybody from Nifflehiem. I eventually reached the end of the passageway badly scratched from my spills and gasped as I officially entered the bottom…

It was extremely dark here. The only light came from a couple of sputtering oil lamps and a weird type of plant that coated the wall and shone faintly like the moon, and my vision was obscured by the mist that hung in the air. I shivered violently… it was FREEZING in here. I glanced around to make sure nobody had spotted me. Assured that the coast was clear I proceeded to walk closer to the city.

As I was walking around I couldn't help but wonder where all the people were. This was the largest level so shouldn't there be a lot of people here as well? I looked around observing the rotting wood houses and the garbage that flowed out of the dumpsters. I'm surprised this place doesn't reek. Doesn't the city take care of trash down here? I continued to walk around when I heard noise coming from a run down little shack. Curious I approached it and I cocked an eyebrow at what the miserable little sign read, "Inn". Are you kidding me? My bedroom is bigger than the whole building. I peered through the dusty shattered window and observed a group of boys around my age shouting at each other and laughing apparently having a good time. I shook my head bemusedly and my lips drew themselves into a thin smile.

"What are you doing here?"

I shot up into the air as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whipped around and my eyes widened in horror as I caught sight of the person who had found me out.

It was Elsword.

"_Shit!_" I swore violently as he just stood there smirking at me. "So much for not being caught…" I muttered agitatedly. Elsword chuckled darkly at me, "I can't tell if you're really brave or if you're really stupid." I grinded my teeth together, "Watch your tongue!" I hissed viciously. He rolled his eyes irritably, "YOU watch it. You're not in Asgard anymore, here you're the bottom of the barrel." I scowled maliciously at him, "Oh yeah?" I summoned my staff and pointed it at him prepared to use my spatial powers to restrain him. I gasped as I felt a searing jolt of energy run through me and I fell to the ground clawing at my arm. What the hell? It seemed like I got my special magic blocked, but only anti-teleportation fields and extremely powerful magicians can block spatial magic. Elsword rolled his eyes and slapped his hand over his forehead chuckling bemusedly as he watched me rock back and forth on the filthy street.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he drawled as he leaned against a lamppost lazily. I glared evilly at him, "How'd you fucking do that?" I hissed while wishing him every sort of ill possible. He widened his eyes and shrugged, "Not me… it's the place." I glared at him maliciously before I looked down at my arm. It was badly burnt where I had held the staff, "So what are you trying to say? That there's some huge ass anti-teleportation field here?" I muttered resentfully as I massaged my injured arm. "No it's the moon glow here. It acts as a natural spatial blocker." He replied amusedly. I huffed irritably and punched the stone earning a yelp, "_That was stupid of me…_" I mentally slapped myself. Elsword snickered softly, "Well… we better get your arm patched up." I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean by 'we'?" I said suspiciously. Elsword sighed exasperatedly, "I'm taking you back to my house cause I got medical supplies there that can be used to fix your arm." He reached for my arm and I slapped him away, "Like hell no." I spat. He grinned demonically at me and a shiver crawled down my spine, "Ok… I can leave you here, but if anyone else finds you I can't make any promises that they'll react kindly to your being here." I smiled bitterly, "I'm from Asgard, remember? People from Asgard can go anywhere they want." He narrowed his eyes; "We don't give a damn about _Asgard's _rules down here because you people haven't done a damn thing for us." He smiled thinly.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes contemptuously and I heard Elsword growl softly. "Do you want treatment for your arm or not?" he scowled. Bitterly I nodded yes and I allowed my arm to be grabbed by him and just like that, I was dragged away.

* * *

I leaned back on the couch as he lit the small fireplace, or at least tried to anyway. He swore violently as the damp air extinguished the sparks almost immediately. I smirked amusedly and looked down on the bandaging job he did, the bandages were ragged but he did a good job. After his seventh failed attempt he chucked the matchbox into the fireplace and he stormed over to the couch and sat down next to me glaring resentfully at the fireplace. I shifted around a little so that I was facing him, "Why'd you help me?" I asked curiously. He cocked an eyebrow at me like I was crazy and I felt myself grow a little steamed, "You tried to kill me, remember?" Elsword widened his eyes in understanding and then he laughed lightly, "Oh I was just in a REALLY bad mood that day. I was a bit pissed about having my handheld smashed, that wasn't cheap." I sighed exasperatedly and threw my arms up into the air. Honestly, he was confusing the hell out of me.

I looked around the small room before I noticed a faded picture of a young redheaded woman. She looked worn and exhausted, but there was a bright smile on her face and she looked really mature. I nudged Elsword on the shoulder and pointed to the picture, "Who's that?" I whispered curiously. Elsword sighed sadly before looking away and burying his head in his knees. A thick silence blanketed the room. "My sister…" he mumbled finally breaking the silence. From his tone I could guess that I had brought up something painful. For some reason I felt awful… "What happened to her?" I prodded gently. His mouth turned down into an ugly grimace, "She was murdered by the Haan family when she spoke out against their brutal treatment of workers in the mines." I felt my eyes widen, "Of course they weren't charged they used their power and wealth to cover up their tracks, and she was from Nifflehiem so they really didn't care anyways…"

I suddenly started to grow frigid. He was _trash_ but yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked out the small window with a bitter expression on his face, "To top it all off when my friends continued the investigation the Haans got rid of them as well. Slapped them with false charges and got them the death penalty and then they punished their families as well forcing them to work in the mines to extract El where they all died under mysterious circumstances." I shook my head furiously, "Stop lying!" I practically screeched. I didn't want to believe this… he had to be lying. There was no way any of this was true…it was just too horrible to believe. He looked at me with a grim smile on his face, "It's all true when you get back to Asgard you can look up the files on the miners. All of them are from Nifflehiem and all of them had died, it's destroyed a lot of families here… almost all the people here are my age or younger cause everyone else got shipped off to work at the mines or somewhere else. The kids then resort to crime, get involved with drugs and prostitution, and eventually their way of life catches up to them and they die." I couldn't say anything now. All I could do was just sit there gaping like an idiot. Something that awful on such a large scale was too difficult to comprehend.

With a tired smile he pushed himself off the couch, "I'm going to bed now, it's been a long day for me. If you get hungry you can find some food in the fridge, it's not as good as the food in Asgard but it's good enough." With that he left the room. Meanwhile I just sat there trying to understand what I had just heard. I continued thinking throughout the night…

* * *

_**IMPORTANT! READ THIS MONOLOGUE CAUSE BELOW I'M GIVING YOU AN OPTION TO DECIDE THE STORY'S OUTCOME! LEAVE YOUR RESPONSE IN THE REVIEW BOX! (NOTE: You don't need to do this now, this is a story revival)**_

**RC: Aaand cut! DAMN THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER OAO TOOK ME FOUR HOURS TO DO! QAQ**

**Aisha: I now feel really depressed… **

**Elsa: Course I die :/**

**RC: Considering that you weren't even supposed to be in the story an honorable mention is good enough.**

**Elsa: Pffft… Whatever :P**

**Ara and Aren: Why is our family a bunch of crime lords? QAQ**

**RC: Well… Ara is a B-I-T-C-H and I guess I'm going to use this here as a plot device later on.**

**Ara: I don't like to think of where this is heading…**

**RC: Next chapter you guys are going to want to brick me sooo bad XD**

**Elsa: …RC… What are you planning to do? O_o**

**RC: Character death! Maybe even two! :D**

**Elsword: *Rages and runs out of the room ***

**RC: So yeah… candidates for character death are**

**Elsword**

**Rena**

**Raven**

**Eve**

**Chung**

**Aren**

**Everyone who is on the list: WHY ISN'T ARA ON THERE AND WHY ARE WE ON THERE? QAQ OAO T.T**

**RC: Cause I want Ara to suffer from a mental breakdown…**

**Ara: Q.Q Why you hate me so much?**

**RC: Cause your swallow assault skill is a BITCH**

**Ara: *Crawls into emo corner ***

**RC: But yeah, I'll let my reviewers decide or else it'll be up to me and if you want a happy ending don't leave it up to me or else the whole world will get blown up :D**

**Elsword: That's giving your reviewers a lot of power isn't it? (RC is cracked by the way) **

**RC: * Ignoring* I want the reviewers to pick the outcome of the story. Depending on whom they pick to die you could get a bad ending, normal ending, or a good ending. :D**

**Elsword: So one wrong choice on the reviewer's part and we're all screwed? O_o**

**RC: Yup :D **

**Rena: Do you honestly think anybody is going to review after that morbid little message.**

**Elsword: I propose number six- no one dies, Ara goes to the psycho ward, Eve and Chung gets married, Rena leaves her family to stay with Raven and they fly off on the back of a rainbow pony Pegasus, and Aisha and I bang each other and get married.**

**RC: Elsword this is rated T so there's going to be no banging. -.-**

**Elsword: You don't have to put it in the story for the audience to know it's happened. :D**

**RC: Not gonna happen…**

**Elsword: Aww… but I don't want to die or go crazy or something weird…**

**RC: Too bad. **

******Elsword: I hate you…**


End file.
